Many automotive interior door panels are molded to have a two-tone texture color appearance. Typically, there is a main surface which covers the entire panel which is covered with a first color of vinyl. Located within the interior of the panel is an insert which is covered with an alternative color of vinyl or cloth. The insert typically also has additional foam padding to make it softer than the remainder of the panel, which is rigid. Typically, the insert is attached to the first color vinyl-covered rigid backing by gluing or some type of fastener arrangement.